There are many ways of hanging objects so that they remain suspended. In the particular case of meat products (for example hams, sausages, etc), these are currently hung up and identified after the animal has been slaughtered using ropes, raffia and metal hooks which are attached to a bar in order to display the products to the public, or to transport them along processing lines in slaughterhouses, etc. The main drawback to this form of holding a food product is the high probability of mites, bacteria, accumulated dirt and possible contamination entering the product. This may pose a serious problem to the health of the consumer. Moreover, manual hanging using this type of holder and identification causes additional work for personnel handling the products, especially when this is being carried out in industrial installations which handle a high number of pieces per day.
The international patent application number WO 83/02048 describes a loop for transporting pieces of meat suspended on hooks made from a strip of plastic material which is inserted into the meat products, the end of which is suspended on the hook. On the lower part of the loop there is a perpendicular support firmly connected to the upper part of the loop in order to suspend the product.
Although the solution offered by the patent seeks to solve the problem of hygiene when displaying pieces of meat to the public, it nevertheless does not solve the problem of excessive time required to place the loop on a large number of pieces, given that this process is completely manual, because the loop is inserted into the piece of meat with a punch. Therefore, the user's muscles become tired, due to the fact that this force is done manually and there is a risk of tendonitis, etc.